Xenosaga Walkthrough/Episode II/Page 4
Behemoth Space Ship Dammerung (Damn Dammerung) Dammerung From Shion's room, go east and enter the south lab to speak with Allen. Shion needs drugs. Allen gives Shion drugs. Shion takes drugs, then goes back to her room to get some sleep (It's apparently the only room in this section of the ship, lucky Shion). After Shion has her strange "dream", go back to the lab for more cutscenes. After that, head for the elevator on the west side of this area. The one saving grace that allows this mission of Shion's to be successful is that the Realian who is supposed to be standing guard at the elevator is asleep standing up. Maybe Nephilim did that to him so we can fulfill destiny and all that. WHY couldn't they just let Allen play at this part? Fighting as Shion alone gets repetitive, it would have been MUCH more interesting to have him assist in battle. Ah well, there's always Episode III. At the bottom of the elevator head right then up. You will see a trap here. Go ahead and blow it up, then open the door to fight some sentries. Try to get the hang of fighting with just Shion here. It's not hard at all. All of the enemies here are weak to Beam or Thunder, and Shion's ONLY move (so it's not like you have to make decisions) includes Beam and Thunder attacks, so just stock and unload on these fools. It's hard to manipulate the Event Slot to get the Point Multiplier frequently, so don't worry about that so much. I would suggest staying here for a little bit and leveling Shion up since it's so easy here. Some of the enemies won't even attack you. . Just remember, Shion is your ONLY member right now, which means if she dies it's GAME OVER. Keep her HP high and save often. Continue on the path down the stairs into the warehouse area. Run south of where you enter and blow up the boxes to get MED KIT S X2. Just to the east are more boxes. Inside one you will find ETHER PACK S X2. Further east along the wall you will find more boxes with a MED KIT L inside. Now enter the central structure from either it's top or right side. Blow up the boxes in the north-west corner of the room to find a MED KIT M. Assault the left wall in this room multiple times to destroy it and find the chest inside. In the chest is DECODER 18! That wasn't so hard. The boxes in the south-west corner of this room have a REJUVENATOR DX. Climb the ladder hidden behind the giant boxes on the north side of this room. Press the red button on the west side up here to open up a new doorway down below. Now for something that requires some actual timing skill. Press the red button on the east side to gain the ability to fire a cannon at some moving boxes. The trick is to say "Yes" just as the box is passing over the second orange vehicle down below. This will land your shot every time once you learn exactly when that is. Keep blowing up boxes until an item shoots out. You will be unable to use the cannon any longer. Go back down the ladder and exit east. So what item did we get from the box?? Why, it's SECRET KEY 7! Sweet! Go ahead and save the game, then enter the left of the 2 doors (don't worry about the right one, we'll see that room soon too). In here, blow up the boxes in the back-right to find an ETHER PACK M, then blow up the support for the bridge. YEAHHHHHH! COLLATERAL DAMAGE!!! Now it's a REAL rebellion. I guess we did that with the cannons, too. Ah well, it's all in good fun any way. Climb up the ramp we just made, using the trap to slay the sentry. At the south end of this platform is a box with BIO SPHERE X2. Exit north, ANDALE! Mmmmmmmmmm, now it is time for me to teach you everything I know. You must listen carefully. Then, you too will be blessed with the knowledge of the walkthrough. Descend the ladder, young one. You will see a red display in the center of the room. This is there in case you mess up and need a redo. First of all, forget the puzzle and just smash your way to the back wall to find SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 1. You should be able to open this (if you've been listening...................) so do it and claim SECRET KEY 8. Sweet! Reset the puzzle with the red panel. Mmmmmmmmmm, NOW listen carefully young one. You are standing in front of 6 rows of boxes. They will be labeled 1-6. Just so we're clear, a row is from back to front, and they're numbered from left to right. Step by step, here's what you do. * ROW 2: Blow up the one in front, then hit the stack behind that one once. * ROW 1: Blow up the first box, both of the second ones, and the third, then hit the left stack once, the right stack once, and the north stack twice. * ROW 3: Blow up the front 2, then hit the stack behind it once. * ROW 4: Blow up the first and second boxes, then hit the stack behind those once. That's about all there is to it. Just climb back up the ladder then run north destroying the boxes in your way as you go. You should be able to cross to the west side now. And no, there's no items in the boxes believe it or not. Exit through the south door. Inspect the blue display to find out more about where KOS-MOS' super secret craft is located. Before you go into the room just right of the console, be warned, you need to run onto the conveyor belts quickly so you can knock down 2 boxes that are on them to be able to claim the items down below. Otherwise, you have to come back up and try again if you want the items. Activate the lift with the red button to go down and save real quick, then take the lift back up and enter the conveyor belt room. In here, quickly get on the conveyor belts, but run against the flow to stall yourself when you see an opening on the left belt. Wait for the box to go by, hit to knock it off, then run north. When you see a belt that goes right by a number 2 with an opening on it, stall yourself in front of that opening until another box goes by. Do the same to it as you did with the last one. Now just go with the flow and plummet off the belt into the hole. Prepare for a battle. Down here, blow up the boxes in this room for SKILL UPGRADE E X2. Directly across the way is just another sentry. The doors in the hallway are labeled by letters. We know about the top 2. Door H is locked and we need to drop into it in order to progress. Door D has nothing but empty boxes. Doors G and C just have enemies inside. Door F will have boxes with a REJUVENATOR DX inside if you knocked that box down. Door B is devoid of anything worthwhile. Door A is hiding SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 7 however. Log that shit in your Segment File. Return to the conveyor belt room by heading out the south-westernmost room and riding the elevator back up in the warehouse room. Back in the conveyor belt room, ride the main belt up to the north, then break off to the left when you see the number 4 on the far left side. Drop down. Open the door here so you can easily come or go later. Head down the stairs presented you here to enter the Research Area. Follow the path up the stairs and blow up the box to find SKILL UPGRADE C X2. Just follow this straightforward path into the next major room. Notice KOS-MOS' special equipment in the room we pass by..... nice. In this next puzzle room there is a rather large plate of glass resting on some destroyable boxes. We need to destroy the right boxes in order to allow us to climb to a higher level by offsetting the glass. If that doesn't make sense, then just do this. Destroy the left 3 of the 4 boxes that you are near. Leave the right one in tact. Climb up onto the glass and run into the north-west corner of the platform. Wait until the glass is fully raised, then run straight across to the south-east corner and let the glass platform smash down on the box here. It will release a treasure chest that will float back to the beginning of this puzzle. Return there and open it to find DECODER 15. Step on the north-west corner again and proceed to the south-west corner again, this time disembarking onto the platform there. Exit south. In here there is a giant fan blowing us back from our objective. You CAN move against the wind, so do so, running north. Clear the enemies, then run north straight toward the extended wall. Once you reach that wall, veer to the right side and run up against the blinking red light. From here, hold up on the stick and run right fighting the wind until you are safely near the red button with the small glass wall protecting you from the wind. Press the button to cease the wind. Phew. Run around the left side of the central structure here and climb the ladder. Use the elevator just to the south to go up to our destination. They dare to play the Boss music for this regular battle. Whatever. Ice the dudes upstairs, then run north through the door. Continue north to WIN! YOU WIN! TAKE THAT, VECTOR! The Elsa After the awesome scenes, enter the bridge of The Elsa to meet up with everyone. If you want to skip to the next area, speak with Captain Matthews. If you want to be cool like me, then do these GS Missions: GS 27 GS 32 You technically can't complete GS 32 right now, but GS 27 will give you an important Decoder, so do that, then lets go open some Segment Addresses, HUH?! If you wish to go with me to open a few Segment Addresses, go to the green E.V.S. Plate by the Save Point. Access Old Miltia. We're going Address Hunting! Here, destroy the object to the north when you can't go any further west. Head east until you find a destroyable object on the north side. Blow it up to find MED KIT S X2. Run west, into the next zone. Running further west, press the button to drop the ladder. Go down the ladder, but before you access the Segment Address, run west into the next zone. Open the chest for a BIO SPHERE, then return east and open SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 14. Inside is DECODER 07 AND the ROBOT PART RIGHT ARM, which as Xenosaga Episode I players know, is critical to obtaining the most ultimate robot this universe has ever seen. Access the menu and exit the U.M.N. Back on The Elsa, Talk to Captain Matthews and watch the scene. The Elsa may be crash-landed on the Ormus Base, but now we have all of our party members! Go back to the E.V.S. Plate and head to MOMO's Subconcious Domain: Winter. Take the east path until you see the north path that leads to the shortcut we made earlier to the dried-up riverbed. Take that, and head up the path to the upper level. Cross the bridge, then go right through the secret passage to find the ledge where you can drop down to SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 15. Decode it and enter to find a chest with SECRET KEY 5 inside. Yipee!!! Now leave the E.V.S. via the menu. NOW, go back to the Dammerung Restricted Area to locate Segment Address No. 7. Follow the path into the Warehouse area, and enter the right door (the door closest to the Save Point in this area). Enter it and obtain the ROBOT PART LEFT ARM. Now leave the E.V.S. You may take the elevator down to B1 and head west to enter the Robot Academy for Episode II, but I found that after the first scene, regardless of having both of the Robot Arms, I was unable to make the first ERDE KAISER Ether power, so you may just want to avoid this area until later, as it won't give you anything special probably. Use the E.S. Elevator to board your E.S. craft and storm the Ormus Stronghold! Well, it's been a really short page, but we are well into the half-way point of the game. It's already been quite the eye-opening experience as far as Xenosaga goes, so I can't wait to find out what the end of this game has in store! The Dammerung is history, and we are about to tear apart the Ormus Stronghold, so hold on to your bowels, assholes! I'm sorry. You're not assholes. I just get excited sometimes. Anyway, lets do a new page for the Ormus Stronghold and beyond, shall we? I'm glad you agree! Walkthrough Home / Previous Page / Next Page Category:Xenosaga Episode II Category:Walkthrough